The Princess (Danger Mouse)
Dawn Crumhorn also known as The Princess is a young poodle who is the daughter of Augustus Crumhorn IV, the granddaughter of Doctor Augustus P. Crumhorn and serves as the main antagonist of the Danger Mouse episodes Pink Dawn and Tomorrow Never Comes. She is voiced by Morwenna Banks (British Voice Actor). ''Danger Mouse'' "Pink Dawn" Dawn won a competition to visit Professor Squawkencluck's lab (as her father had entered many times to get Dawn to win). However, she kept touching stuff there and wished for the Professor to play with her. But she accidentally dropped her tiara and her teddy Mr. Snuggles into a vat of personality-amplifying mind gel. After this, the Professor told Dawn (She will say "You'll be sorry!") that it was time to go, which annoyed Dawn who swore vengeance. When returning home, Dawn (still bitter towards the Professor) decides to have a dress up party, but when she puts on her tiara, she becomes powerful (due to the personality-amplifying mind gel on the tiara) and starts turning London and everywhere else in the world pink and turns people into playthings and when confronted by Danger Mouse and his sidekick Penfold, Dawn declares herself to be The Princess. In order to stop The Princess and remove the tiara, Danger Mouse, Penfold and the Professor, disguise themselves as princesses and arrive at The Princess's house where the Professor distracts her by playing pat-a-cake with her whilst Danger Mouse tries to steak up behind The Princess and remove the tiara. However, this fails as The Princess sees him in her mirror and sends Mr. Snuggles (now a giant living teddy) to hug Danger Mouse to death. But Danger Mouse has jet boots on and escapes Mr. Snuggles's clutches and causes The Princess to accidentally zap Mr. Snuggles, to her sadness. The Princess then flees on a giant toy horse whilst pursued by Danger Mouse and lands on Big Ben. Danger Mouse offers to play Hide and Seek with The Princess before she kills him to which she agrees. However whilst she counts, Danger Mouse ties The Princess and her house up before removing the tiara from her head and throws it into the River Thames, bringing Dawn back to normal. "Tomorrow Never Comes" So point after the events of "Pink Dawn", Dawn became the Princess again and was outraged that it was Monday again and refused to wait another five days for Saturday. The Princess is then delivered an ancient stone calendar by her father, which he found in his diamond mine. Afterwards, the Princess plans to make the weekend last forever by removing all the weekdays from the calendar. The Princess then travels through London on horseback and zaps away all the rush hour traffic. Danger Mouse and Penfold arrive at the scene and pursue the Princess, but end up losing her, when Colonel K and Professor Squawkencluck arrive to convince them to relax, as they believe that the Princess has done them a favour by making the weekend last forever. Danger Mouse and Penfold arrive at the Princess's home where Mr. Snuggles pleads with Danger Mouse to make the weekend stop as he and the other toys are tired of playing all the time. When trying to stop Danger Mouse and Penfold from touching the calendar, the Princess ends up knocking it down and it breaks into pieces, causing Earth to break apart due to there being no days of the week. Whilst the Princess escapes, Danger Mouse and Penfold begin to put the calendar back together. Penfold nearly finishes fixing the calendar only to find a piece missing. The Princess and Mr. Snuggles point it out on his back, which Penfold doesn't notice until Danger Mouse gets it. After the calendar is restored, Danger Mouse tells the Princess that was why little girls shouldn't mess around with mystical ancient calendars to which the annoyed Princess replies "Aw Whatever". Gallery "Pink Dawn" imagedmdmdm.jpeg|Dawn meeting Danger Mouse imagedmtpadmc.jpeg|The Princess attacks The Danger Car Imagedmpdtpbpbtdc.jpeg|The Princess being pursued by The Danger Car Imagedmpddmdtp.jpeg|Danger Mouse depowers The Princess "Tomorrow Never Comes" imagedmtnctp .jpeg imagedmtnctph.jpeg imagedmtnctpahmfdm.jpeg|The Princess and her minions face Danger Mouse Trivia *It is unknown how Dawn became the Princess again since Danger Mouse threw her tiara into the River Thames. Though it is possible, that sometime after the events of "Pink Dawn", Dawn found the tiara and regained her powers. Category:Kids Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Female Category:Wealthy Category:Monarchs Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic